


[w.i.p]

by IronChantress3000



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, Maddie has a son, Next Gen, different ending, nick is evil?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronChantress3000/pseuds/IronChantress3000
Summary: Fuck Jack and the beanstalk.Owen Rocca makes the mistake of turning in his mother's flip phone for a new phone, unknowingly setting up a chain of events that turn his life upside down. When creatures attack his home, Owen discovers things about himself. But with mom in a magical coma and being in a new world, can Owen live up to his destiny?And the only thing that can save his mom is his dad... Too bad dad is dead.
Relationships: Madison Rocca/Nick Russell, Vida Rocca/Chip Thorn, Xander Bly/Clare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[w.i.p]

"Owen, honey! Have you seen my phone?" Owen's mom asked from the kitchen/

"Give me a minute. I'll look for it."

"Thank you."

Owen walked around the second floor to waste time. He grabbed the new phone and hopped downstairs.

"Got it," he told his mom as he came behind her in the kitchen.

Maddie turned from the stove towards him, and he waved a new phone at her. Her reaction wasn't even close to what he was expecting.

"O, where's my phone?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Th-this is your phone! I got you a new one. You've had that flip phone for years. I traded it for this touchscreen one."

Maddie laughed even more nervously. She walked back to the stove and turned it off.

"Okay, okay. We're fine," she talked to herself.

Owen was confused.

"Um... are you okay? I can try to get it back. I just wanted..."

Maddie came over and cupped her son's face, smiling kindly.

"I _know_! I know. You didn't know what you were doing. I appreciate the sentiment. Really, I do."

Owen chuckled. "A-are you sure? For a second I thought I was gonna be grounded for a lifetime."

"Honey, pretty soon, I'm gonna be the least scariest thing in your life."

Owen was back to confused. His face was knitted, and it reminded Maddie of Nick.

"What do you mean? What's..."

"I'm so sorry I don't have the time right now. I need you to listen to me carefully now. Grab your absolute apocalypse essentials, real quick."

"Mom, what's.."

"And if anyone comes to our house, I need you to stay behind me, okay. Now, go grab your stuff." She shoved him towards the stairs, both of them going up to their rooms.

They quickly grabbed their most essential stuff and met back at kitchen. Maddie grabbed her keys.

"Contact Aunt V, tell her we're moving out sos."

Owen had just gotten his phone out, half text written when the front door burst in. 

"Mom!" Owen yelled back towards his mother. He ran to her, wanting to be the man in the house. But when he got to her, Maddie almost tossed Owen under the kitchen table and shot something at the invaders. 

"Call. Aunt. Vida!" Maddie shouted to Owen as she fought off creatures. 

Owen fumbled to get his phone out as his house was breaking around him. 

"Vida's phone," Uncle Chip said.

"MONSTERS!" Owen shouted into the phone. 

"What?!" Chips asked seriously before shouting for his wife in the background.

"There's monsters in our house! Our house is falling apart! And mom's doing something!"

"We're on our way, O!" Vida said on the phone. "Promise me you'll stay out of sight! Your mom knows what she's doing. Don't let them see you. And _don't do anything._ You got me?"

"But-" before Owen could finish, he was suddenly blasted out into the backyard by water, then found himself in a bubble. 

The kitchen wall was broken, allowing Owen to see inside. Luckily those inside couldn't notice him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They looked right out of those old Japanese Godzilla movies. And then finally he noticed his mom. 

She looked so tiny between the monsters. But she was holding her own. HIs mom did karate like he'd never seen. And to top it off, she was doing some kind of magic. She was using water as a weapon. 

Owen was rooting for mom.... until he got too loud. Maddie saw him, her attention to him. Suddenly, she got laser blasted, and hit the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. 

"MOOM!"

That did it. 

Owen got angry. He wanted out, now. His struggle against the bubble made him more angry and suddenly, it erupted in steam. Owen was standing on the wet grass, literally steaming. As he angrily stormed to towards the house, the hot fog around him grew. One idiot monster got stuck in it and boiled down, while the others ran away. Owen was standing in his broken front hallway by the time he realized he was standing in burning hot mist. It wasn't hurting him, but it had taken its toll on him. Owen fainted. 

The steam had just blown away when the Pink and Yellow rangers ran into the house.

"Oh, man! How'd they find out?!" Chip wondered. 

"I hope we're not too late!" Vida worried. "Owen!" She shouted as she found her nephew behind clearing fog. 

Vida ran to him, making sure he was still alive. Her husband went further into the wreck, looking for his old teammate. He found her by the way to the backyard. He'd just gotten to her when they heard police sirens. Chip picked Maddie up in his arms and ran back out. 

"We better hurry," he said as he passed by Vida. 

Vida stood up and did a spell, clearing any signs of Maddie and Owen living there, and grabbed the kid on her way out. They both got on their flyers with their extra people and magicked back to Rootcore. 


End file.
